I Do?
by Starrie
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen Syaoran in 11 years and has gone on with life. what happens when he all of a sudden show up...5 DAYS BEFORE HER WEDDING??? last chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

SN: hey ppl!! How ya doin! Me? I'm happy!! *squeal* well, I'm gonna write up my new fic and I hope you really, really like it!!! Pleaze review!! Pweety pweez!! Well, anywayz, enjoy!! Oh yeah, as I promised my starrie notes are gonna be back on!! ^_^ *yay!!* *squeal* oh yeah and for everyone who had review my other fics, thank you soooooooooo much!!!!!!! You don't know how much it means to me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any ccs/cc characters get that straight ppls!!!! Although you probably already knew that *scratches head* I just own Jake  
  
Important Info: Sakura is now 22 and is about to marry a guy named Jake. She hasn't seen Syaoran in 11 years. Yes ppl, this _is_ a S+S, don't ever doubt that!! I absolutely luvvvvv S+S, they're so kawaii!!! So those of you ppls who don't like them.get out!! What are you doing here??? How'd the hell you get in here???..bye!  
  
I DO?  
  
By: (me of course!)Star Princess  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
_enforced words_  
  
(Starrie notes) yay they're back!!  
  
~*scene changes*~  
  
  
  
"Sakura wait up!" yelled out a young man. He started to pick up speed on his rollerblades and soon caught up to his fiancee. "ok, ok, you win" he said breathlessly. Sakura just smiled "I told ya you couldn't beat me. I've been rollerblading practically all my life!" It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Sakura and her fiancee had decided to go to the park and rollerblade a bit.  
  
"so, does Tomoyo have the dress ready?"  
  
"not yet, but she told me she was gonna finish really soon"  
  
Sakura then shifted her gaze to look at Jake. He was everything she ever wanted in a guy. He was caring, loving, and gentle, she could go on. they had been dating all throughout college. After they graduated he had asked her to marry him, sakura had accepted the proposal. Jake had light auburn hair and soft gentle dark-chocolate eyes. 'kind of like.Syaoran' she thought sadly. 'I wonder what he's doing? Did he marry Meilin, or maybe somebody else? Who knows maybe he already has kids' it had been 11 years since the last time she had seen him. she had waited for him. yet days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. Before Sakura knew, 6 years had already passed and she was still dwelling in now fading memories. It was on the sixth year that Sakura decided that it was time to move on with life. That was also around the time that she had met jake. The uncanny resemblance between Syaoran and Jake was the first thing that caught Sakura's eyes. She didn't just fall for his looks though, he had the sweetest attitude and treated her well. She then found herself wanting to see him every day, and before she knew it she was going out with him. she continued rollerblading down the park but this time at a much faster speed. Suddenly, she found herself loosing control because a kid had crossed her path. She was able to avoid hitting the child, but couldn't seem to stop herself. It was as if she had forgotten how to brake. When Sakura felt as if she was about to fall, a pair of strong hands grabbed hers and pulled her to the side and made her come to a halting stop. "are you ok miss?" the stranger asked her in a worried tone. Sakura looked up, only to be met by a pair of deep amber eyes. She was left speechless from the intensity of the gaze. 'those eyes, I feel as if I've seen them before. But where?' "are you alright hun?" Sakura heard Jake say as he approached Sakura and the stranger who was still holding her. as soon as they both heard Jakes voice they immediately separated as if they had been burned. "yes, I'm ok" Sakura answered Jake with a smile. "Thanks for catching her. I don't think I would've reached her in time!" "no problem" the man said with a serious look in his eyes and emotionless face. "thank you, I don't think I would have been able to stop on my own" Sakura told the stranger as she outstretched her arm for a handshake. She gave him a warm smile. 'those eyes, that smile, why do I feel as if I've known them before? This girl doesn't seem familiar. Maybe she's someone that I went to school with back then. That explains why I can't remember her' "you're welcome" the man said as he shook her hand. "so you new in town?" Jake asked. "yeah.you could say that. I haven't been here in 11 years." "wow, that's long. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Jake Rosily, and this is my fiancee Sakura Kinomoto" "hi!" Sakura said cheerfully. The man stared at Sakura for some time with surprise clearly present in his eyes. 'no wonder she seemed familiar! How could I not see it! What-wait a minute, did he just say fiancee?' the man then took in a deep breath and said "long time no see Sakura. It's me, Syaoran Li"  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Someone help me from the evil clutches of this monster called writers block!!!! Sapphie!! Help me! I told ya I felt it coming, well guess what?? It's here and it's taking over my whole brain!! well, anywayz, I was gonna make this fic a one-shot, but seeing on how my mind has gone absolutely blank, I'm gonna chop it up into chapters. I've already written this up, I just need to type it up thank god I was able to get this fic done before that stupid writers block came and took over my brain. Well, c-ya in the next chapter, bye ! and oh yeah, ANYBODY GOT A REMEDY FOR WRITERS BLOCK????? HUH? HUH?  
  
~*Star Princess*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: hey everyone. Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. I experienced a tragic loss this past week and that's been my main reason for not being able to write. Luckily, I'm feeling a lot better now and well.*sigh* life goes on. I tried to write a lot sooner, but I sat here staring at the words (actually letters) "SN:" and nothing came to my head. I'm usually a chatterbox and can easily say stuff although most of it is just meaningless crap, but hey, that's me! My friend sapphie always tells me "how do you do it? I sure can't!" Sometimes my SN's go on to being like half page long. This time though, I spent half hour thinking 'what the hell do I have to say?' well, it's almost been two weeks and I'm feeling a lot better. I'd like to start out by thanking all my friends for being there and lending a supporting hand. You all mean a lot to me. A special thanks to Sapphie and Jackie. You two shared my pain and cried alongside with me. Both of you were there for me through this rough time and I'll never forget that. I don't know what I'd do without both of you, you guys are da best!! And ArcherAngelAnna, thank you for your kind words! You're really sweet and I definitely agree with you when you say that in times like these, friendship is the one thing that matters. Also, thanks to Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo. Thanks a lot for showing your support in a time like this. Thank you all for understanding. I'd also like to thank everyone who offered help through my 'writers block crisis' which unfortunately; I'm still in the middle of. Usually, I can start 2-3 fics at the same time and finish them. Now, I don't even know how I'm gonna end one! Although this fic I got pretty much figured out. Oh yeah, and MAgic key, I guess great minds think alike! You'll figure out what I mean later on in the story. Well, on with the fic!  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Enforced words  
  
(SN: my starrie notes)  
  
~*~*~*~*scene changes~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I DO?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura let out a gasp "Syaoran?" she said just above a whisper. The young man stared back at her with his smiling amber eyes and gave a slight nod. "Ohmigod Syaoran! It's really you!" Sakura squealed in pure delight and hugged him. "I've missed you so much," she said as she pulled back from the hug. "I've missed you too," Syaoran said as he stared into her forever- green eyes. "Things sure have changed in 11 years haven't they?" he asked with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah, it has" Sakura answered back. "Ahem" came a voice from behind them "do you two know each other?" Jake asked curiously. Not that he was jealous or anything, it's just that he wanted to know why his fiancée hugged this man as if she knew him all her life. "Syaoran came to study here in Tomoeda during 4th and 5th grade. We became really good friends during that time. He was the one who helped me capture the Clow Cards!" Since Sakura had been dating Jake for a while now, she had decided to tell him about the cards. "Sakura has told me about you" Jake said to Syaoran. "Did she tell you how I tried to steal the cards away from her?" Syaoran said in an effort to lighten up the mood. Jake laughed "yeah she did, but she told me that at the end, you two ended up becoming really close friends" "but Syaoran, why did you leave Tomoeda so suddenly?" Sakura asked with a pained expression on her face. "I had some business to attend back home and I-you know what? It's to long of an explanation, I'll tell you some other time. I ummm.have to go" "oh before you go Syaoran, Sakura and I are getting married in 5 days. We have an extra invitation, would you like to come? I'm sure it would make Sakura very happy" Jake said. 'I guess my reason for coming back to Japan isn't a reason anymore' Syaoran thought "sure" he said while giving them a smile. "Well, I really have to go, I'll see you two around" he then walked past them and hurriedly made his way out of the park. "Wait Syaoran! I want to talk." Sakura turned to look at Syaorans direction but he was already gone out of her sight.(SN: missed me? hehehehehe.haven't said nothing in while and felt as though I had to write something.don't worry ppl don't get scared, I'm retarded like that -_-;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"Coming!" Tomoyo called out as she opened up the door of her house. "Hi Syaoran! What are you doing here so early? I thought you said you'd come at 6:00pm." "Why didn't you tell me?" was all Syaoran said to Tomoyo. "Tell you what?" she asked in confusion "that Sakura is about to marry some guy named Jake!" Tomoyo let out a sigh. "I never thought that relationship would last that long. Although she won't admit it, I know Sakura doesn't love him. Sure he's a nice guy but.he's just not the one for her. I'm positive she doesn't love him. At least not as much as she love you" "yeah well, she marrying him not me!" "I.I.I didn't know how to tell you, I mean what was I suppose to say? Plus, I didn't know you were coming back to Japan. If you had told me instead of keeping it to yourself, I might have told you. It's just coincidence I bumped into you this morning." "I'm gonna kill Eriol as soon as I see him" Syaoran said in a low voice. The only person he had been allowed to keep contact with was Eriol and he had never told Syaoran anything. (SN: don't worry if you don't get that at the moment. I'll explain better later on) Whenever Syaoran asked for Sakura Eriol would just say, "oh she's fine". 'Speaking of the devil' Syaoran thought as he saw Eriol walked in. "Hey Syaoran! Long time no see! Tomoyo told me she saw you this morning." "You're gonna wish you didn't see me" Syaoran growled in a low voice. "And why would I wish for that.my cute little descendant?" he said with his forever evil, yet innocent smile on his face. "One, for calling me that, two, for having that smile on your face that makes me want to punch the living daylights outta you" "you wouldn't hit your descendent now would you?" "Please, don't tempt me, and three.WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SAKURA WAS GONNA GET MARRIED!!" "you saw her already?" Eriol asked in his forever-calm voice. "I sure as hell saw her (SN: I'm making him say hell to much aint I?) her and her fiancée!" "ooh...not good" Eriol answered back. "you know what? Let's change the topic" Syaoran said. it hurt him to talk about Sakura and Jake.and them getting married..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Next day*  
  
Syaoran was in his apartment just thinking about everything that had happened so far. 'What am I still doing here? Nothing is holding me back' his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He got up and opened the door. There on his doorstep stood Sakura. "hey Sakura.want to come in?" Sakura didn't say anything and just entered the apartment quietly. As soon as he closed the door behind them she twirled around to look at him straight in the eye and asked "Syaoran, why haven't I heard from you in 11 years and then all of a sudden you show up? Do you hate me that much to leave me hurting for 11 years? I thought we were friends, then next thing I know POOF! You're gone! You didn't even bother to say good-bye or even leave a good-bye note or something! I felt as if you didn't care enough for our friendship to just leave me like that wondering where you were, what you were doing. Now 11 years later, here I am trying to get my life back together after being hurt by a very close friend of mine and all of a sudden, you're back! What gives?" Sakura was clearly pissed. Her excitement had passed and had been replaced by resentment. Syaoran gave in a deep breath. "I might as well tell you what happened and why I came back. You see I."  
  
*~To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: muwahahahahahahaha!!!!!! I'm evil!!!!! And I luvvvvvvv it!!!!! Sorry, had to do that -_-;; anywayz, this chapter pretty much sucked, but.I got a cliff hanger! I've decided to improve on my cliffhangers so don't be surprised if you find many throughout this story, sorry! *shows starrie trying to run away from angry readers* I'll put up next chapter really soon I promise!!! Oh yeah, and for those who want me to tell ya when I update the next chapter, leave your e-mail address in your reviews. You'll be glad you did later on! and if ya want to, anyone can e-mail me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com you can say something like "starrie.I think you're dumb" or "starrie...I THINK YOU'RE A BITCH!!!" or you can always comment on my stories ^_^; although is ya send me one saying I think you're a bitch, I'll probably send on saying "thank you! And it's lil'miss bitch!" or something along that line.well, I'm talking too much, let me shut up. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

SN: hey everyone...I'm baaaaaaack!!!!! Hehehehehehe.don't mind me, I'm hyper at the moment, hell! I'm always hyper!! Well, here's chapter 3. Hope all you ppl out there like it, and oh yeah THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! More than 9 reviews for 2 chapters, it's nice to know ppl out there are reading and liking your fic. Trust me, for me 9 reviews is a lot! I'm just an author starting out and getting more than one is truly great! Well, I'm gonna 'quit ma bitchin' cuz that's probably what all you ppl out there want me to do so you can read on.  
  
Disclaimer: me don't own nothing except Jake! And why am I telling you this? Good question. Even I don't know the answer! I mean, all you pplz out there know I don't own ccs and if I did I'd be filthy rich and would have made this into a show! What do those ppl that force us to put a disclaimer think we are? a bunch of monkeys without brains! Who'd be dumb enough to _think_ I'd own ccs! Nelvana (although they shouldn't cuz they fucked up the series!!!) and Clamp (talented ladies I tell ya, they make some of the best animes out there.) owns them!!!  
  
I Do?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Key: _enforced words_  
  
(SN: Can ya believe it? I don't even start the story and I'm already adding a SN! Anywayz, I'm starting this chapter with a flashback on how Syaoran left)  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran! What's up?"  
  
Tomoyo asked in her cheerful voice. Syaoran had asked her to meet him at the park. For what? She didn't know.  
  
"Tomoyo, there's something I have to tell you. My mother has called me and told me I have to head back to Hong Kong tomorrow morning. She said the elders said that they need to see me and that it's urgent"  
  
"but you're coming back though.right?"  
  
"I don't know.mother said the elders didn't seem to happy. They might be calling me back so..I can receive my punishment"  
  
"punishment? For what?"Tomoyo asked confused  
  
"for not brining back the cards"  
  
"but.you're going to leave? And what are you going to tell Sakura? You know she doesn't come back from her family vacation for another day"  
  
"I know, but I don't think I'm going to tell her anything"  
  
"WHAT! How can you just leave without telling her anything! I thought you loved her! plus, I can guarantee you that she loves you back!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but the reason to why I'm doing this is because I love her. If I say good-bye, I know she'll be sad. And if she loves me like you say she does, she'll be even sadder. I don't want her to cry a tear over me. so it's better that she forgets me and goes on with life. I know that someday she'll meet someone who can make her very happy and will stay with her forever. If I tell her how much I love her now, I'll only be hurting her, because I'll be gone for years."  
  
"you are still hurting her by leaving and not saying anything. She'll think you didn't care enough to even say good-bye"  
  
"trust me Tomoyo, this is for the best. Please take care of her for me. good-bye Tomoyo, hopefully one day, we'll meet again"  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
'I should have listened to Tomoyo'  
  
Syaoran thought. Now thinking back, he really should have told Sakura he was leaving. He never thought she would get _this_ angry with him. he took in a deep breath  
  
"Sakura, you see, the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew my leaving would affect you."  
  
"Yeah well, what affected me more was that you didn't even bother to write a note or something. If felt as if you didn't care about our friendship.  
  
"I'm sorry if I ever gave you that idea. Our friendship meant a lot to me.and it still does! That's the whole reason why I came back to Tomoeda."  
  
"but why didn't you come, or at least call a lot sooner! Why did you distance yourself from us?"  
  
"it wasn't my chose"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
Sakura asked confused. Syaoran then took a seat at the couch and decided that the best thing to do was tell Sakura the truth.  
  
"the reason I went back home was because the elders called on me. they called on me so I could receive my punishment on not retrieving the clow cards. In their eyes I had failed and disgraced the name of the Li Clan. I wasn't worthy of becoming the future leader of such a prestigious clan."  
  
"What are they talking about Syaoran? You would make a great leader!"  
  
"to them, No. so anywayz, I had to under go a series of punishments until I became the official leader of the clan, which was at the age of 21.  
  
"So you go named leader of the Clan this past July? That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, but before that, my punishments were not going out of the country for no reason at all, I had to undergo intense training, and I couldn't communicate with anyone that wasn't family. I talked to Eriol sometimes because since he's practically family but other then him, I haven't spoken to no one."  
  
"so all this time, you've been under punishment for not getting the clow cards?"  
  
Sakura now felt extremely guilty. If it weren't for her, Syaoran would have gotten the cards and not have gone through all that.  
  
Syaoran then gave her a smile.  
  
"don't worry, it's not your fault. The cards were destined to be yours, not mines. The hardheaded elders can't seem to understand that though. Plus, the worst part is now over. I decided to return to Japan now and visit all my friends."  
  
"that's great, because I missed you too Syaoran"  
  
Sakura said while blushing a bit.  
  
"Meiling says to tell you that she says hi"  
  
"how is she?"  
  
"she got married last year"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"yeah, it is. Ummm.so, you're getting married in a few days huh?"  
  
Sakura looked down at her engagement ring and started to play with it. it somehow seemed out of place. As if it didn't belong there.  
  
"yeah, Tomoyo's making my dress"  
  
"that's typical Tomoyo"  
  
Syaoran said as he smiled.  
  
'I should be happy for her. hopefully Jake can make her as happy as I wished I could'  
  
he then got out of his seat and did something Sakura clearly wasn't expecting. He gently pulled her up and enveloped her into a warm hug.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura, you deserve the best. I'm really happy for you"  
  
Sakura in the other hand, wasn't paying attention to what Syaoran had just said. being in his arms made her feel as if she would melt. His arms were so warm and comforting and his voice made her feel as if though she was in heaven itself.  
  
'in all the years that I've been dating Jake, I have never once felt this way'  
  
Syaoran then pulled away, much to her disappointment.  
  
"It's getting late, you should go home"  
  
"home?"  
  
Sakura asked confused. She was still on cloud 9  
  
"oh right! Home! How stupid of me!"  
  
Sakura blushed furiously.  
  
"Well, ummm.bye Syaoran, see ya around!  
  
She said as she closed the door behind him.  
  
'what the hell is wrong _with_ me!?'  
  
Sakura thought as she made her way to her car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Day 3)  
  
"Sakura, what took you so long?"  
  
Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura around the house and into one of the many rooms.  
  
"I just finished your dress yesterday night! It's so KAWAII!!! And you are too so that makes a perfect match!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed out in delight as she took the dress out of the closet to show Sakura.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo that dress looks magnificent! You really outdid yourself this time!"  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
Tomoyo asked with pride in her voice (SN: I'll describe the dress later on)  
  
"now, try it on."  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
"Sakura you look beautiful!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed out in pure delight as she admired the dress on her friend.  
  
"Thank you so much Tomoyo. It means a lot to me that you finally accepted what Jake and I have"  
  
'no, I haven't excepted it yet. You belong with Syaoran, _not_ Jake!!'  
  
Tomoyo thought secretly.  
  
"you know what Sakura? I've been thinking.you know, marriage is a big step in life.are you sure you're doing the right thing?"  
  
Sakura turned to look at her friend. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm just saying.are you sure Jake is the person you'd want to spend the rest of your life with? Especially now that.now that."  
  
"Now that what, Tomoyo"  
  
"Now that Syaoran's back. You can't blame him for being gone for so long. I know he already told you why"  
  
"So you want me to break off my engagement with Jake just because my child- hood crush all of a sudden showed up!?"  
  
"Well, you loved him all this time! And I know you still do! You can't deny the fact that you still have feelings for him!"  
  
"yes I can! I love Jake _not_ Syaoran, understand that Tomoyo! And one more thing, I am _not_ calling off my wedding!"  
  
Sakura was now really angry. How dare Tomoyo come tell her who she loved and who she didn't love.  
  
"look Sakura, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this conversation to steer that way"  
  
"yeah well, it did"  
  
"yeah, and I'm sorry. I'll promise I'll never mention that again"  
  
"I'm sorry for getting all mad at you too Tomoyo"  
  
"lets not fight again, deal?"  
  
Sakura smiled at her best friend  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"now about the dress, I think it."  
  
Sakura didn't here what else Tomoyo was saying because she zoned out for a minute there. She was thinking to herself.  
  
'what if she's right? No! what am I saying!? I love Jake! Syaoran is just a friend that's all.right?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
"So Syaoran, what are gonna do?"  
  
Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran gave out a long sigh  
  
"I might as well as well go back to Hong Kong. I have nothing holding me back here now do I?"  
  
Eriol looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes  
  
'poor Syaoran, all of this must be hard on him'  
  
"you know what Syaoran? Since Sakura has already gone on with her life, I suggest you do the same. I don't mean to sound cruel but, I think it's better if you don't dwell in the past"  
  
Syaoran threw his friend a grateful smile.  
  
"I think for the first time in you life, you're actually right!"  
  
he said jokingly. He then got serious though.  
  
"but you have a point. I should go on with my life. It's obvious Sakura already did and it's time I do too. I'll see for when I can get tickets to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(later that evening at Eriol and Tomoyo's house)  
  
"so what time are Sakura and Jake coming again?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she set up the table in the dining room.  
  
"6:00pm. Syaoran is coming too."  
  
"WHAT! Syaoran, Sakura, _and_ Jake are all coming.at the same time!!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she turned to look at Eriol.  
  
"Yes, I told him to come because he'll be leaving in a few days"  
  
"OK, explain"  
  
"well, I was talking to him this morning and we came up with the conclusion that it as better if he went back to Hong Kong. After all, Sakura _is_ about to get married. He should move on too."  
  
"now how will they _ever_ get together!?"  
  
Eriol let out a sigh  
  
"Tomoyo, you have to accept the fact that, they've gone on with life."  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the floor.  
  
"I know, it's just.  
  
"DING-DONG"  
  
"It's probably them"  
  
Tomoyo said as she rushed to get the door. She opened it and saw Sakura and Jake standing there  
  
"Sorry we're late"  
  
Sakura said as they entered. Tomoyo just laughed.  
  
"I'd be more worried if you were on time!"  
  
She then led them towards the dining room when all of a sudden the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
Sakura said as she made her way to the door.  
  
"No! Sakura wai."  
  
To late, Sakura had already opened the door.  
  
"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I uhhh.Eriol invited me over for dinner"  
  
"Syaoran! Good, you're here! Come in."  
  
Tomoyo said as she got between the two. She then led him to the dining room where Eriol and Jake were sitting.  
  
"Hey Syaoran"  
  
"Hey Eriol"  
  
Syaoran then turned to look at Jake  
  
"Hi.Jake.isn't it?"  
  
"Yes.you're Syaoran right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Syaoran said as both of them shook hands.  
  
"I have to go get the food"  
  
Tomoyo said standing up from her seat  
  
"I'll help"  
  
Sakura said as she too stood up. She then followed Tomoyo into the kitchen. Once they were in there, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"How could you do this to me!? I thought you were my best friend!"  
  
"Look Sakura, I didn't do anything! Eriol was the one who invited Syaoran. I didn't know until the last minute. And anywayz, you say he's just a friend right? Well then why is all this affecting you?"  
  
Sakura just stood there quiet. she didn't know what to answer.  
  
"Here, take this to the table"  
  
Tomoyo said as she handed her a platter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
"and remember the time when Eriol filled up that hole with sheep's!"  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran started laughing at the memories. They had all finished eating and were now reminiscing about the past.  
  
"and.and.what about the time he made Sakura fight that overgrown teddy- bear!"  
  
Tomoyo said while holding her stomach from laughing too much.  
  
"Seriously Eriol, what was it with you and stuffed animals?"  
  
Syaoran asked while laughing. Eriol just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. This sent the girls into another laughing frenzy.  
  
While the rest were enjoying themselves, Jake just sat there playing with his desert. He knew what they were talking about. But since he wasn't in Tomoeda at that time, he had nothing to say about the situation.  
  
'Sakura and Syaoran are very close'  
  
he had to admit he was a bit jealous of Syaoran. He seemed to know Sakura a lot better then Jake did. Suddenly, his cell phone went off and everyone stopped talking. After he got off he looked at everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, I have to go to my office. There has been a failure of some sort and they need me"  
  
"Awwww.just when the conversation was getting good"  
  
Sakura pouted.  
  
"you can stay if you want"  
  
"how will I get home though? We came in your car"  
  
Tomoyo then kicked Syaoran from under the table. He let out a low grunt and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"uhhhh."  
  
he hated being in the spotlight  
  
"When I leave, I can drop you off by your house Sakura"  
  
Sakura's face automatically brightened up  
  
"Thanks Syaoran!"  
  
"well, I gotta go. Bye Tomoyo, Eriol, thanks for dinner. Bye Syaoran"  
  
Jake then went to Sakura and gave her a peck on the cheeks.  
  
"bye sweety"  
  
he then left.the three continued on with their conversation.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
"Thanks for dropping me off"  
  
Sakura said to Syaoran as they came up to her apartment door.  
  
"No problem. Well, I gotta go. Bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
Sakura answered back. She then felt the urge to do something.  
  
She leaned forward as to give him a kiss on the cheeks, at that same moment, Syaoran moved closer as to hug her. Absentmindedly, their lips met into a soft quick kiss. After that they pulled away slightly but stayed staring into each other's eyes. They then did something that neither of them was expecting. Sakura tightened her arms around Syaoran's neck and brought him down so their lips could meet again. Syaoran did nothing to stop it. He too tightened his arms around her waist and gave into the kiss.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: OK, that chapter took me some time to write up but oh well.I finished! Anywayz, what ya think of that ending? I'll probably have one more chapter and then chapter 5 will be the ending. I'm sorry if this story is going fast for some of you, but my original intention was to make it a one-shot. Since I got a bad case of writer's block though, I decided to cut it up into chapters. Oh well, review pleaze! Should I go on? tell me what ya think! You can also e-mail me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com if you got something to say ^_^ well, me gots to go and finish writing my chapter 2 for "the new girl" I'll c-ya all later!  
  
~Starrie 


	4. Chapter 4

SN: hey everyone what's up! well, do to popular demand.here's chapter 4! Oh yeah, and about the name Jake, I don't remember who, but someone put a review sayin' to find a better name then Jake. Well, you know what, this message is for you.mike I think your name was?: I'm not good in names so if _you_ come up with a better name.that's fine with me! Send me an email at quttieprincess@hotmail.com or put it in a review and I'll gladly change it to the name you want! Oh yeah and everyone let me say this DON'T HATE JAKE! I know in my past fics the guys/girls who were against S+S have always been evil but in this case NO! you'll see later on why.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!: do you guys think I should make a sequel to this fic or should it just end? I've thought up a sequel, but that's up to you.if you'd like a sequel, put it in your reviews and I'll see. If I get more then, I dunno 5? People asking for a sequel I'll do it. if not *shrugs* tough banana a sequel will be out of the question. But you're gonna have to say if you want one or not! Oh and the title for the sequel? "Return of the X" (and it has nothing to do with Jake, it involves Syaoran)  
  
I Do?  
  
By: Starrie  
  
The world seemed to stop for Sakura and Syaoran. They didn't care about anything other then the person they were with at that moment.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran froze  
  
'this isn't right. How am I supposed to go on when I can't even let go of the past? Sakura is supposed to get married in two days, I'm only gonna make her confused'  
  
he then quickly broke away with much regret from his behalf.  
  
He stared at her with guilt in his amber eyes  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that.it was an accident"  
  
He stuttered as he backed away from her.  
  
"Syaoran, wait!"  
  
Sakura called out, but it was too late, he had already turned and gone down the steps, as much as she wanted to run after him, she knew she wouldn't make it on time.  
  
She brought her fingers up to her lips.  
  
Kissing him was like nothing she had ever experienced before. The kiss felt so right, not wrong like she had expected it to. That was her reason for not preventing it. That's when she finally excepted the truth. Sakura Kinomoto had fallen for Syaoran Li.again.  
  
The truth hurt. Especially because she knew there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
She let out a sad sigh and entered her apartment.  
  
'I feel like calling Jake up right now and telling him the engagement is off. But, I can't do that. he's been good to me these past years and doesn't deserve something like this'  
  
she didn't know what else to do so she immediately grabbed the phone and dialed the one person whom was always there for her, Tomoyo  
  
(SN: did I mention Tomoyo and Eriol are married? If I didn't.they are)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Eriol? It's me Sakura, can I please talk to Tomoyo?"  
  
"oh hey Sakura, sure hold on"  
  
"..Sakura? what's wrong?"  
  
"Tomoyo, you wouldn't believe what just happened.."  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
"So he kissed you"  
  
"no.I kissed him first"  
  
"and he did nothing to stop it"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"oooh! Where was I! This would've made great footage!!"  
  
"Tomoyo! Can't you see this is serious!!"  
  
"oh right! *ahem* so what are you gonna do?"  
  
"."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"did you hear my question?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"so."  
  
"nothing"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'm not gonna do anything"  
  
"but you told me it felt right! I'd think you'd be breaking your engagement right now instead of being here talking to me!"  
  
"I can't do that to Jake! He's been good to me and I can't hurt him like that!"  
  
Tomoyo tried to calm herself down  
  
"Sakura, who do you love?"  
  
".."  
  
"I'm waiting"  
  
"I'm.not.sure"  
  
"oh come on! It's so obvious you've fallen for Syaoran again!"  
  
"But what about jake!"  
  
"Sakura, do you prefer to marry someone just because they've been nice to you and you'll feel bad if you don't, or do you prefer to marry someone because you love them and they love you back?"  
  
"Jake loves me, and I.I.love him back"  
  
the words Jake and love sounded foreign, even to herself  
  
"Marry because of love, not because you feel sorry for someone. You'll regret it later on in you life if don't marry for love. You know love doesn't come back twice, and if it does, you're lucky and should hold on to it the second time. It's very unlikely it'll come back a third time around"  
  
"Thanks for your advice, bye Tomoyo"  
  
Sakura said as she hung up  
  
She then sat at the foot of her bed staring at the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
The ring looked out of place, as if it didn't belong there.  
  
Sakura grabbed a velvet box from her dresser and took the ring off, she put the ring inside the jewelry box and put it back on her dresser. She then decided it was time to go to sleep, that is, if sleep came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was I thinking!?"  
  
Syaoran asked himself as he paced around his apartment  
  
"I should have never kissed her!"  
  
he then fell on top of his bed in frustration.  
  
"I have to get out of here as soon as possible, for her sake and mines to"  
  
"I'll end up doing something stupid if I stay for her wedding"  
  
He then grabbed the portable phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello miss, I'm Syaoran Li, I have a flight to Hong Kong booked in for 4 days from now. Is there any possible way you can move it for tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Let me check sir."  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the only flight I can get you would be 2 days from now at.12:00pm"  
  
'That's the day Sakura's getting married'  
  
"I'll take it"  
  
"alright sir, your flight will be two days from today"  
  
"thank you"  
  
Syaoran then hung up the phone and turned around on his bed.  
  
At least he wouldn't be here for Sakura's wedding. That was a good thing though. Who knew what he would do if he stayed for the ceremony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Day 4, one day before the wedding)  
  
Jake and Tomoyo were having lunch at a café. They were discussing last minute preparations for the wedding, which was tomorrow  
  
"Jake, can we stop talking about this and talk about something more on the personal level?"  
  
Tomoyo eyed him seriously.  
  
"Sure Tomoyo, what is it?"  
  
"OK.are you sure that you and Sakura are doing the right thing by getting married"  
  
"What do you mean by 'the right thing'  
  
he said as he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"it's just that.are you sure it's true love that both of you have for one another?"  
  
"Tomoyo, I know that at the beginning you didn't trust me and you didn't like the fact that me and Sakura were dating but, that was 5 years ago! I thought you were over it and haven't I've already proven how much I love Sakura? and that I'll never harm her?"  
  
"it's not that.it's something else. Do you know the story behind Syaoran and Sakura?"  
  
"yeah, they've been friends since grade school, but what does Syaoran have to do with all of this?"  
  
"you have no idea"  
  
Tomoyo let out a long sigh, this was gonna take time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Sakura was walking through the park with her friends Rika and Jerri. They had just come back from the catering place and cutting through the park.  
  
"hey look at that cute guy over there-ohmigosh! He's heading this way!"  
  
Jerry yelled excitedly.  
  
Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran walking towards her direction. Immediately she felt a blush rising up her neck and into her cheeks. Images of yesterday night flooded her memory.  
  
"hey Syaoran"  
  
she said just above a whisper  
  
"ohmigosh, Syaoran? As in Syaoran Li? I haven't seen you in years!"  
  
Rika said as she immediately recognized the young man in front of her  
  
"Hey Rika, long time no see"  
  
Syaoran said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend Sakura?"  
  
Jerri asked  
  
"Oh right, Syaoran this is Jerri, Jerri this is Syaoran"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Syaoran said politely as he extended his hand to shake hers  
  
"Likewise"  
  
Jerri said with a smile on her face.  
  
Sakura saw the look Jerri was giving Syaoran and didn't like it one bit.  
  
She had known Jerri for the past 4 years and knew when she had her eye on someone.  
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They then moved away from the other too.  
  
"Ummmm.Sakura, about yesterday, I'm really sorry. I should have never done that. I'll understand if you never want to see me again"  
  
"Syaoran, it's not all your fault I'm to blame too. I also want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"So then it's settled. It was just an accident.right?"  
  
Sakura stood there thinking for a while.  
  
'Was it really an accident? It felt to right to be an accident'  
  
"Right, an accident that's all it was"  
  
She answered with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Sakura, we have to go! You're gonna be late to meet up with Jake!"  
  
"Ummm.your friends are calling you"  
  
"Oh right, ummm.I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony right Syaoran?"  
  
"Actually I."  
  
He then looked into her eyes and felt sadness sweep over him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there"  
  
"Great! I'll see you then"  
  
Sakura then ran back to her friends."  
  
'Coward, can't even tell her you won't be here for her wedding'  
  
Syaoran thought as he turned around to leave.  
  
(Outside the park)  
  
"Syaoran is so hot! Sakura you _have_ to hook me up with him tomorrow!"  
  
Jerri squealed out in pure delight  
  
"It seems as thought he love bug has bit Jerri"  
  
Rika said while giggling  
  
"But Jerri, you don't even know him"  
  
Sakura pointed out matter-of-factly.  
  
"What's there to know? He's hot, and seems like the smart type. He's everything I look for in a guy!"  
  
"Hey! Syaoran is a lot more than just looks and brains! He's different from any other guy out there!"  
  
Sakura practically yelled at Jerri.  
  
"Sakura, calm down"  
  
Rika said as she eyed her friend worriedly. She had never seen Sakura get so worked up about something.  
  
"Yeah Sakura, calm down. I didn't mean he was just _that_. I bet he's way more"  
  
Jerri then let out a small laugh.  
  
"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him or something! But of course that's impossible because you're marrying a great guy tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah.right.It's impossible"  
  
Sakura said while giving a fake laugh.  
  
Now if only she could convince her heart of that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At the café with Tomoyo and Jake)  
  
"Sakura never mentioned none of that. I mean yeah she told me about a guy named Syaoran but you've just made me see how close their bond actually is"  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many times Syaoran has risked his life to save hers. Now Jake, I ask you the same question, as before, are you sure you're doing the right thing by getting married?  
  
Please think about it. I know she's not going to say anything, its up to you. If you love her like you say you do, do it so she can be happy"  
  
Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
Jake smiled at Tomoyo and got up from his seat.  
  
"Thanks for clearing some things up Tomoyo. Right now.I just feel like I need time to think. Good-bye"  
  
He then left some money on the table, turned around and left the café.  
  
'I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but it was the only way'  
  
Tomoyo thought sadly as she too stood up and walked towards the exit.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: ya know, when I first started out this story I was getting writers block and I thought it'd be my crappiest story yet, but guess what? It turned out to be the best! Isn't that so strange?.anywayz, next chapter.THE WEDDING!!! Dun dun dunnnnnnn *gasp*  
  
Well, review and oh yeah, don't forget if ya want a sequel, you're gonna hafta ask!! Remember, I need more then 5 ppl asking for a seqel so I can write it up!  
  
Well, see ya ppl in the next chapter (which is the last.or the second to last I think) so bye!  
  
~Starrie 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: wow, I'm amazed by how many reviews this story has gotten. I thought I was gonna get nothing! (I should get writers block more often ^_^ just kidding) well, here's the second to last chapter oh yeah, I've thought up of a really good sequel for this one. I told my friend ~*~Sapphire rose ~*~about my idea and she was like "shut up! Your idea is so good! It's way better then my fic (she's writing "death of a cherry blossom" right now, you should all read it, hell! You think my fics are good? You should read all of hers! She writes 10x better then me!) We're always having the but- your-fics-are-so-much-better-then-mines fight. Well, I'll put the summary at the end of next chapter so more of you ppl can tell me if you want the sequel or not. Oh yeah and as always, read and review! Me luv getting reviews!  
  
I DO?  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Day of the wedding)  
  
"Sakura you look gorgeous!"  
  
Naoko said as she entered the brides' dressing room.  
  
Sakura was wearing a long white satin gown, which fell below her feet and brushed the ground softly. The dress was cut so that her shoulders were shown. She wore long gloves on her arms. Her hair hung loosely and her veil was hanging a little bit below her thigh.  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
Tomoyo said as while smiling sadly.  
  
"That's because you made my dress!"  
  
Sakura said while smiling at Tomoyo. Her happy expression was then replaced with a puzzled one.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo? You don't seem as happy as I thought you would"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just that. 'Jake doesn't care. I thought he really understood and was willing to call the wedding off' "I'm just glad you're happy"  
  
She answered with a fake smile.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. You have no idea how much it means to me hearing you say that"  
  
The bridesmaids then left the room so they could get some last minute things ready. Tomoyo was putting the finishing touches on Sakura when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Sakura said. Her father along with Touya walked in.  
  
"Hi daddy!"  
  
Sakura said cheerfully. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. He knew Jake was good to her and yet, he saw sadness in her eyes.  
  
He smiled at her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Do what your heart desires"  
  
He whispered into her ear. Sakura was confused and didn't get what he said.  
  
"You'll know what I mean when the time comes"  
  
Touya then walked up to his sister. He couldn't believe that his monster was about to get married. Even he had to admit he never thought his sister would get married to any other guy other then that 'Chinese brat'  
  
"You've grown up to be a beautiful young lady Sakura"  
  
Touya said as he hugged his sister. At first Sakura was shocked. This was the first time Touya had said anything like that to her.  
  
She smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Thanks big bro"  
  
"Listen to dad, he has a point"  
  
Touya whispered into her ear. Before Sakura could ask anything, Touya and her dad left the room.  
  
"What did they tell you?"  
  
Tomoyo asked when she saw the confused look Sakura had.  
  
"They told me to.do what my heart desires"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. They also knew whom Sakura rightfully belonged with.  
  
"That's really good advice"  
  
Before Sakura could answer, someone else knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
1 Sakura called out brightly. Syaoran walked in and smiled at Sakura but he didn't say anything. Tomoyo then got up from where she was and headed to where Syaoran was.  
  
2 "So.you're leaving"  
  
3 "Yeah, I already said bye to Eriol"  
  
4 "OK then, good-bye Syaoran. Take care of yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't do nothing"  
  
5 Tomoyo said as she hugged Syaoran good-bye.  
  
6 "Don't worry, it probably wasn't meant to be. Keep in touch Tomoyo"  
  
7 Syaoran said as he hugged her back.  
  
8 Meanwhile Sakura looked at them both with a confused look on her face.  
  
9 "What did Tomoyo mean by you're leaving?"  
  
10 Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly, Syaoran approached her.  
  
11 "I'm sorry I can't stay for your wedding Sakura. I have some business to attend back home and the only flight the airlines had available was for today at 12."  
  
12 He then hugged her and said  
  
13 "Good luck in your marriage. You deserve the best"  
  
14 He then let go of her and headed towards the door.  
  
15 'He's leaving me? He's leaving me again?'  
  
16 Sakura thought as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
17 "Tomoyo you knew? You knew about this and didn't tell me!?"  
  
18 Tomoyo looked down at the ground  
  
19 "Actually, yes I did. He told Eriol and I yesterday. He made us promise not to say anything so we wouldn't distract you with the wedding plans"  
  
"Tomoyo! How."  
  
Both of their heads turned when they heard the door to the dressing room open. Sakura looked up in hopes that it was Syaoran saying that he wasn't going anywhere. But it wasn't Syaoran. It was Jake.  
  
"Jake! What are you doing here! You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!"  
  
Sakura said while trying to hide behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, I have to talk to you about something serious.alone"  
  
he said while looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she made her way out of the dressing room. When she passed him she gave an are-you-going-to-do-what-I-think-you-are look. Jake smiled at her and gave a slight nod.  
  
Tomoyo made her way out happily.  
  
"Sakura you know you mean a lot to me. I've been doing some serious thinking and I think that what I'm about to do hopefully, will be the right thing."  
  
"Are you talking about us getting married?"  
  
Sakura asked as she became serious.  
  
"Yes I am.Sakura, are you sure we're doing the right thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura asked shocked. She couldn't believe that Jake was backing down. She thought that this is what he wanted.  
  
"It's just.I don't think I'm the person for you. There's someone out there who loves you more than I ever could. And I've also noticed that deep within your heart, your feelings for that person runs very strong."  
  
Sakura frowned  
  
"You've been talking to Tomoyo haven't you?"  
  
"Yes and I'm glad she did. If she hadn't talked to me, I wouldn't be here right now saying what I think is right."  
  
"I knew it! why is she doing this to me!? Look Jake, there's nothing between Syaoran and me. We're a just really good friend that's all. I'm marrying you because I lo-.because I lo-."  
  
'why can't I say it?'  
  
Sakura thought confused.  
  
"See Sakura, you can't even say the word love anymore, at least to me. your heart will only let you say it to that one person. Tomoyo has made me realize that you and Syaoran belong together. I'd hat to stand in the way of this beautiful bond you two share. Tomoyo didn't tell me this because she want to ruin your happiness, she did it because she want's you to _be_ happy"  
  
Jake then embraced her into a tight hug.  
  
"I wish you the best Sakura. It's up to you now. Don't let love get away twice"  
  
Sakura then smiled at Jake and hugged him back.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She whispered. She was glad that Jake had the courage to do something that she couldn't find it in her heart to do.  
  
Jake then left the dressing room telling Sakura that he would take care of everything. All she had to do was make sure she got the airport fast enough to stop Syaoran from leaving.  
  
Tomoyo walked into the room reluctantly.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and then hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you Sakura but I had to do something!"  
  
Sakura gave a soft laugh  
  
"Don't be. Instead, I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be walking down the aisle and then end up regretting it later on"  
  
Tomoyo then hugged her back.  
  
"Hey, no one knows you better then your best friend"  
  
(SN: that's so true.)  
  
"Well quickly! Help me change. I have to get to the airport!!"  
  
Sakura said as she ran around the dressing room.  
  
*~To Be Continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: hey! That's was a pretty short chapter! Anywayz, this story is coming to an end, one more chapter to go! I'll probably post up next chapter soon cuz its kinda short. Well, anywayz, as alwayz, review! Please! Well, see ya all in da last chapter!!  
  
~Starrie 


	6. Chapter 6

SN: ohmigosh my last chapter!!! Well, I really don't have words other then, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! *hugz* anywayz, here's a special thank you to some of the ppl who reviewed my fic:  
  
Magickey: didn't I tell ya that great minds think alike? ^_~  
  
ArcherAngelAnna: thanks for your reviews!! And yeah, what _is_ it with Eriol and plushies???????  
  
Ellen: hey you! Thank you so much for liking this story. The sequel will be up shortly, and of course, you'll be one of the first ppl to know! I'm glad we've become friends, don't forget to alwayz keep in touch!!!  
  
~*~Sapphire Rose~*~: hey sapphie!!! You know, you being one of my best friends out there I definitely had to include you here!! Thank you for always being there for me and encouraging me to continue writing. I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you! Out of all the 4'10' "shortyz" out there and cheerleaders, you're my favorite ^_^ You're the best sapphie!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sukura bunnie: *takes deep breath* AHHHHHHHHH!!! you evil bunny you, blackmailing me like that! Hehehehe.just kidding! Anywayz thank you so much for reviewing my story, I was so excited when I got a review from you. Come on! you're like one of my all times favorite authors out there! Keep up the good work on your fics oh yeah, and I better see that next chapter to that fic of yours soon or else. (Whose the evil hyper princess now?? *evil grin*)  
  
DangerDragonGal: yeah, you can have Jake if you want -_-; oooooh! I just got a great idea! If you read this, e-mail me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com and I'll make you Jake's girlfriend for the sequel!!!  
  
Sakura&Li 4ever: thanks for reading most of my fics, you were one of the first pplz to ever read any of my stories, thank you so much!!!!  
  
Carrie the Kiwi: thank you for liking all my stories! I hope you like the sequel!!  
  
Sakura1301: thanks for your reviews, and about that little slut at your school *sigh* don't worry we all hafta to deal with some, trust me, I should know, half of my school is populated by them and there's two major sluts in my grade and sometimes you just wanna grab them by the neck and strangle them!!! (Sapphie knows who I'm talking about.) my friends and I call them dumb and dumber cuz that's what they really are, except which one is dumber then the other one?? Hmmm.good question..  
  
Mishitoko_icini: here's the last chapter, aren't ya happy!!! and hopefullly now you won't go mad!!! (just kidding ^_^) thanks, for your review!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO: thanks for liking my story!!!! And yeah, thanks for telling me about changing my writing format, if you hadn't mentioned it I'd probably had kept the same format -_-;; (I can be dumb like that) after you told me though, I realized you had a point! Thanks for not being afraid to tell me the truth!!! (Sapphie kinda caught onto it too but was afraid to tell me cuz she didn't want me to feel bad)  
  
Everyone else that reviewed: this goes to everyone else out there! Sorry if I didn't put your name up it's just, I can't write a personal note to everyone, it'd take me forever and we'd never get to the story!!! But I do want you to know that I appreciate all your reviews and I'm very thankful sooo..THANK YOU!! *hugz* well, all you pplz are anxiouse to get on with the story and wondering when this princess is gonna qwit her bitchin' so..ENJOY!!!! and review too!  
  
  
  
I DO?  
  
BY: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Flight 1036 to Hong Kong, please start boarding at gate 22"  
  
The announcer in the airport said.  
  
'That's my flight'  
  
Syaoran thought as he stood up and walked towards the gate. He took a quick look at his watch and gave a sad smile.  
  
By now, Sakura was officially Jake's wife.  
  
He headed to the gate, eager to get out of Japan. He wished never to come back here again.  
  
Sure he had learned to love here, but he also learned about the pain that love brought.  
  
If Syaoran had wanted, he could have prevented Sakura's wedding but his heart was too good for that.  
  
He wanted to see her happy and if being with Jake brought her happiness, so be it.  
  
'Syaoran, forget about her! She's already married!'  
  
He said to himself as he inched closer to the ticket booth up front.  
  
No matter what his mind always wandered back to her. How he wished that he was the one walking down the aisle with her, not some other guy.  
  
Just when he was approaching the gate, he heard his name being called out.  
  
He turned but saw know one.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
There it was, he had heard his name again. He stepped away from the line so the other passengers could go through. He squinted his eyes to see if he saw anybody heading his way. Sure enough, a girl with Auburn hair came running up to him and ran straight into his arms. His eye widened when he realized whom it was.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong!? What happened???"  
  
He asked worriedly. Sakura was crying in his arms.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her protectively so she would stop crying.  
  
Sakura then sniffled a bit and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I was scared"  
  
She finally spoke up.  
  
"I was scared that I would be late and then I'd never see you again."  
  
Syaoran looked at her confused.  
  
"But what about your wedding? I should be the least of your problems at the moment."  
  
Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"What's a wedding when you're not with the person you truly love? That's the reason why I came here. To be with my one true love"  
  
"You mean that."  
  
"Yes Syaoran, I love you. I never stopped loving you; I just denied it to myself. Jake and Tomoyo both made me realize that I'm truly in love with."  
  
Syaoran then placed a finger on her lips and smiled at her.  
  
"I never stopped loving you either Sakura. I've loved you for god knows how long. I love you more then life itself"  
  
He then embraced her in a tight hug. After a while, they separated and stayed staring at each other's eyes.  
  
Syaoran then cupped her face gently in his hands and their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
  
"Last call for flight 1036"  
  
Someone said through the intercom as they separated. Sakura's smile then disappeared and was replaced by sadness.  
  
"Don't leave me"  
  
She whispered while hugging him. She didn't want to let go because she feared that he might walk into the ramp and disappear forever.  
  
She then looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran smiled back at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll never leave you again"  
  
He said as he pushed back a piece of her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
A flight attendant then came up to Syaoran.  
  
"Sir, are you going to board the plane?"  
  
Syaoran turned to the flight attendant.  
  
"No miss, I'm not"  
  
"Alright sir, you can refund your ticket over there"  
  
She then went on ahead to enter the airplane.  
  
Sakura hugged Syaoran again. She had a smile on her lips and her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
"I love you"  
  
She said again.  
  
Syaoran smiled down at her. Happiness was also present in his amber eyes.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
He whispered into her ear as he hugged her back..  
  
~*The End*~  
  
SN: awwwwwwwwwww!!!! They got together! aren't you all happy!?  
  
Well, the sequel will be up in, I dunno.1-2 days? Hey don't kill me! that's pretty fast!! I know ppl who don't update their stories sometimes for like 2 months! Well, here's the summary to the sequel:  
  
1 Return Of The X  
  
Everything seems to be going right. Sakura and Syaoran have been dating for half a year and are about to get married in a few months. Well, who is this new girl who just arrived in Japan and claims to be Syaoran's ex- girlfriend from hong kong!? And her main goal? Get Syaoran back.no matter what...dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
So what you think of that summary for the sequel? Well, it'll be up soon! Bye for now!  
  
~Starrie 


End file.
